Sparks of the Rain
by SkyVoyagers
Summary: Silverpaw admiring Emberpaw was no secret, but soon she realizes she doesn't just see him as just a role model anymore, and she's hoping they can be more than friends. However, she finds out Rainpaw also has feelings for her, and in the middle of this love triangle, more secrets will be revealed and lies will be uncovered, all while she struggles to find out who she really is.
1. Allegiances

**RiverClan Allegiances**

**Leader:**** Breezestar**—Very dark grey tom with one white paw.

**Deputy:**** Frostwater**—Sleek white she-cat with ginger streaks. Has light blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**** Lakeshore**—Blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Splashfur**—White she-cat with grey patches. Has sky-blue eyes.

**Crowshadow—**Black tom with one white ear and a white tail. Eyes are bright yellow.

**Dewfeather**—Silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Hollyfrost**—Beige tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**Redhawk**—Russet-colored tom with dark brown streaks. Has yellow eyes.

**Rainshade**—Grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Whiteblaze**—Large white tom with fierce orange eyes.

**Berrycloud**—White she-cat with ginger patches and dark green eyes.

**Honeyfire**—Cream-colored she-cat with dark orange patches and a ringed tail. Has orange eyes.

**Echomist**—Silver and white tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Stormfoot**—Black tom with grey paws. Has grey-blue eyes.

**Greywhisker**—Very pale grey tom with bright green eyes.

**Flamepounce**—Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Moonstream**—White she-cat with a dark grey streak down her spine. Has dark green eyes.

**Duskpool**—White she-cat with black splotches. Has orange eyes.

**Windracer**—Sleek black tom with ice-blue eyes. Has a white muzzle and chest. Very fast runner.

**Sundapple**—Ginger and white she-cat with soft amber eyes.

**Nighthowl**—Dark grey tom with orange eyes.

**Sootfur**—Grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Heatherdust**—Cream she-cat with an orange tail. Eyes are green.

**Brightcloud**—White she-cat with black paws and ears. Has orange eyes.

**Dawnwhisper**—White she-cat with a brown face and tail. Eyes are bright green.

**Hailstrike**—Grey and white tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**Blazeclaw**—Flame-colored tom with bright yellow eyes.

**Smokecreek**—Smoky grey tom with darker rings on his pelt. Eyes are dark blue.

**Mistypond**—Silver and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Blizzardstripe**—White tom with a silver stripe on his muzzle. Has orange eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Emberpaw**—Orange tabby tom with dark green eyes.

**Riverpaw**—Light grey tom with darker flecks. Has light blue eyes.

**Snowpaw**—White she-cat with thick grey stripes. Has ice-blue eyes.

**Silverpaw**—Sleek silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Elders:**

**Petalbreeze**—Dark grey she-cat with white tail-tip, paws, and belly. Has blue eyes.

**Pineheart**—Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Has a missing ear.

**Queens:**

**Goldensong**—Golden she-cat with soft orange eyes. Mate to Crowshadow. Mother to Sandkit, Songkit and Shadowkit.

**Cloverwing**—Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes. Mate to Stormfoot. Mother to Owlkit and Eaglekit.

**Kits:**

**Sandkit**—Light ginger tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

**Songkit**—Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Shadowkit**—Completely black tom with amber eyes.

**Owlkit**—White tom with dark grey spots. Eyes are bright green.

**Eaglekit**—Brown and white tom with yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Daydreams

**Chapter 1:**** Daydreams**

_The gentle breeze of newleaf whispered through the leaves, and the bright, warm sunshine washed down on the land, scattering under the branches. The river's surface acted as a mirror as it sparkled in the light, the occasional leaping fish splashing and breaking the reflection. Cheerful chirping hid in the trees while birdsong filled the air._

_Near the river, four young kits played, carefree and joyously, as an older cat kept a careful and close eye on them, vigilant for any signs of danger, even though the surroundings were very calm and peaceful at the moment. The older cat's well-groomed ginger-and-white pelt shone in the sunlight as she laid comfortably on her side on a large boulder, the boulder half-hidden by a few small shrubs underneath._

_A flecked blue-grey kit strolled close to the river's edge, gazing in the clear water with widened blue eyes. He watched the small fish fight the slight current and flash by underwater like a silver blur. Leaning forward so that his nose was almost touching the gentle waves, he swiped a tiny grey paw in the water, then immediately jumped back in surprise as a fish leaped out of the river and crashed in again a few seconds later._

_"Riverkit, be careful!" a voice called. The young flecked tom's ears perked up at the familiar sound, and he turned to gaze up at the ginger-and-white she-cat, narrowing his light blue eyes against the blinding sunlight._

_"Don't worry, Berrycloud, I'm fine," Riverkit chirped cheerfully. "I just wanted to go hunting for fish, like the warriors do!"_

_Berrycloud chuckled softly. "You'll become an apprentice very soon, Riverkit. You can hunt and train all you like then."_

_"Alright!" Riverkit cheered. "I can't wait!" He gave a mighty leap onto one of the stepping stones in the middle of the river, and though he stumbled at first, he regained his balance very quickly, giving a triumphant grin as he bounded across the narrow body of water and onto the other side._

_Berrycloud swept her tail across the smooth, warmed surface of the boulder. "Enjoy being a kit while you can," she whispered softly to no one in particular._

_Beneath the cool shade of some trees, a silver tabby she-kit tumbled around with her grey-and-white younger sister, fighting playfully over a piece of fresh-kill in a game, as early practice for their apprentice fighting skills as well. The dead minnow laid in a patch of grass off to the side, while both kits fought for the prize._

_The grey-and-white she-kit whined to her sister, "Silverkit, this isn't fair! You're older than me!"_

_"Only by a few minutes, Snowkit," the silver tabby scoffed back gently. "Besides, this is great training for when we become apprentices."_

_Snowkit hooked a white paw around her sister's leg and pulled her down. Silverkit yelped as she was dragged down to the ground, but she immediately pulled Snowkit down with her. She pounced on top of Snowkit, pinning her in place with her two front paws. Silverkit was just reaching for the fresh-kill when she caught a glimpse of a fire-colored pelt._

Emberkit?

_A flame-colored tabby kit, older than them, paced along the edge of the river, then leaped swiftly and easily onto a high pile of large stones near, stepping higher and higher until he stood on the ledge of a boulder beside where Berrycloud rested._

_His dark emerald eyes gazed wistfully beyond the river and across the hills and trees. Silverkit saw something deeper in them than what was shown on the surface. There was almost a look of longing, of freedom, but he blinked and any sign of it instantly disappeared. He continued to stand tall and proud on the ledge, though, his fur swaying softly in the breeze, his ringed tail sweeping back and forth as he seemed to look beyond what the horizon held._

_It was no secret Silverkit had always Emberkit. He was almost old enough to become an apprentice, but the other three kits had some time to wait before getting their apprentice names. He was a natural fighter as well. Even when he was very young, he had shown exceptional skills. He was strong and well-built, brave and courageous, and above all, knew loyalty to his clan even as a kit._

_Silverkit gazed at him, wishing that someday, she could be like him._

_Suddenly, she was flipped in the air and she tumbled to the ground, dust flying as she crashed down. After she snapped out of her thoughts and processed what was happening, she saw her sister Snowkit with the minnow clamped tightly in her jaws, a wide, successful smile present on her face._

_She pranced around, squeaking, "I beat Silverkit! I got the prize!"_

_Silverkit sat up and brushed herself off, narrowing her deep eyes at Snowkit. "You only won because–"_

_"Because you were daydreaming?" Snowkit interrupted, giggling._

_Silverkit emitted a faint growl. "I was not daydreaming!" she retorted. She sighed and tried to calm herself down."I was just tired, so I couldn't concentrate."_

_Snowkit fell silent for a few moments before giggling again and blurting out, "Because you were daydreaming!"_

_Silverkit flattened her ears and argued, "Was not!"_

_"I wonder who it was about!" Snowkit chanted, quickly dashing away as her sister threatened to chase her._

_"Snowkit, come back here!" Silverkit growled, running after the grey-and-white striped she-kit._

_A blue-grey flecked kit watched them curiously as he stood on the edge of the river, his light blue eyes reflecting the water and the cerulean sky overhead. A flame-pelted tom looked down on them from the ledge he sat on, dark green eyes shining with amusement, while Berrycloud laid comfortably on the warm surface of the high boulder, her green eyes still keeping close watch on the kits. The sun shone above them and the clouds drifted away, revealing a cloudless sky above._

_"Wake up!" a voice suddenly called to Silverkit._

_Silverkit skidded to a halt from her chase. Snowkit was speaking to her._

_"Wake up already!" Snowkit seemed to say._

_Silverkit tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"I said, wake up!"_

"Silverpaw, wake up!"

Silverpaw yawned, stretching her jaws wide, rubbed her eyes with a paw and opened them. She saw two widened ice-blue eyes staring at her. She immediately recognized them belonging to her sister.

"What is it, Snowpaw?" she mumbled, still in a slight daze. "Did I fall asleep again?"

Snowpaw nodded. "Daydreaming again?"

Silverpaw offered a faint smile. She stared up at the sunlight reaching through the leaves. "Greenleaf brings back memories."

Snowpaw smiled as well. "Thinking of when we were kits?"

Silverpaw turned to face her, surprised. "How did you know?"

The grey-and-white she-cat flicked her tail playfully in her sister's face. "I'm your sister. I know these things," she said with a wink.

Silverpaw laughed lightly. Then she sighed, her smile fading a bit. "You know, when I was a kit, it seemed like forever until I'd finally become a warrior."

"I know, right?" Snowpaw agreed. "But now it's so close."

The silver tabby she-cat nodded, her deep blue eyes reflecting the leaves above her as she looked up to gaze into the top layer of the trees. The soft melody of birdsong rode the greenleaf breeze, bringing sweet tunes to their ears. The familiar songs held memories to them too.

"It'll only be about half a moon until we're warriors," Silverpaw said, her tone soft. "I'll miss being an apprentice, but I'm definitely excited to become a warrior."

"Sundapple says I'm ready too," Snowpaw announced cheerfully, thinking about her mentor. "I can't wait to be able to fight and hunt more and mentor younger cats, teaching them about all we've learned." Silverpaw closed her eyes and nodded silently in agreement.

Suddenly, some bushes shook, and the two sisters spun around, tensing up. But a familiar flame-colored figure stepped out, and they instantly relaxed as they recognized their clanmate.

"Oh, Emberpaw, it's just you," Snowpaw said, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Hey, Emberpaw," Silverpaw greeted casually, smiling.

"Hi, Silverpaw, Snowpaw," the orange tabby greeted back. "Snowpaw, you're scheduled for a hunting patrol soon."

Snowpaw's ice-blue eyes widened. "Oh, right!" She turned to her sister. "Sorry, I have to go. Bye!" With that, she bounded away, leaping swiftly over shrubs and bushes to go back to RiverClan's main camp.

Silverpaw was left alone with Emberpaw. The atmosphere was quiet except for the gentle rustling of leaves in the breeze and the occasional chirping of songbirds.

"So, Emberpaw," Silverpaw piped up, trying to make conversation, "do you know where Riverpaw is?"

"Riverpaw?" The flame-colored tom thought for a moment before answering. "He's on a border patrol. He won't be back until later."

"Oh," Silverpaw murmured simply in understanding. Riverpaw was undeniably her best friend aside from her sister. She enjoyed his company and loved his playful, carefree personality. He was, to her, someone she could share everything she thought and felt with, and he'd never interrupt or retort. A friend who was indeed one in a million.

"Do you want to walk with me for a while?" Emberpaw asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You know, get some peace and quiet, or talk."

Once Silverpaw shook herself mentally and processed what was happening, she smiled, nodding, blue eyes reflecting the dancing sun overhead.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**That was just the first chapter, and there will be many more! :) This was sort of an introduction to the main characters and their personalities, but I'll explain everything in more detail later on. Please review and tell me what you thought! :D**


End file.
